


Let the Sunshine Knock Your Mind

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro 69min, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki doesn't want to be here, on this stupid beach with stupid Kagami all over Tetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Sunshine Knock Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Summer time at [AoKuro 69min](https://twitter.com/aokuro_69min), which, as the name suggests, challenges people to create fanworks in 69 minutes, so please keep that in mind. This is the reworked version, the original is still on tumblr.

Why the fuck did he agree to this? 

Seriously, why? Why is this his life?

The answer lingers at the back of his head, teasing him: because he didn’t bother taking his calls for too long, because Satsuki had shown up and had started talking and talking until he’d agreed to everything she said just to shut her up. 

So he’d found her one morning rummaging through his drawers, filling up a bag that she thrust in his general direction, full of the things she said he needed for a day at the beach. 

He asked what the hell she was talking about and she’d just thrown him a disappointed look, then she sighed, and reminded him he’d agreed to go to the beach today with, well, everyone really. Pretty much everyone from Teikou was originally from Tokyo, and all of them were back for the summer, so Satsuki and Kise took it upon themselves to arrange this gathering. 

So now he gets to see Kagami all over Tetsu while they’re both half naked. Kise doing that, he can deal, he’s used to it and at worse Tetsu will set him straight himself. He’s not a fan either.

But Tetsu lets Kagami drape himself over him without a word, lets him carry his stuff around and make sure he’s in the shade because he’s pale and easily burned. Kagami even has the gall to spread sunscreen on Tetsu’s back, and Daiki is going to kill that asshole, like, in a few seconds. He can’t be held responsible for that, it was provocation. Why the hell is he even there anyway? Sure, Murasakibara dragged that guy Himuro with him, and you can’t get Midorima without his partner these days, but that doesn’t mean Kagami has to be there. He certainly doesn’t have to steal sips from Tetsu’s drink. 

Akashi is staring at him with a glare a little too fixed for his peace of mind, like he can read his thoughts. The guy who randomly decides to stab people with scissors has no right to judge other people’s murdering intent. 

Tetsu is laughing at something Kagami just said, Tetsu, _laughing_ , and yeah, that’s enough for him. He rises from the place he was ~~sulking~~ ~~spying~~ _resting_ to grab Tetsu’s wrist and pull him up and away from that jerk. It was that or punch Kagami right in his smug face, and he’s not quite gone enough not to know how much Tetsu would like that. 

“Aomine-ku-“

“Tetsu, shut up from a second.”

It’s only when they arrive to a less occupied corner of the beach that Daiki realises how wrong this all is. Tetsu had barely protested Daiki’s rather cavalier treatment, but neither had anyone else. Kagami hadn’t even tried to stop him, and now that he thinks about it, had Akashi been smiling that slightly creepy smile of his? How about Kise, who would surely have objected to him monopolising his Kurokocchi?

But before that. “What the fuck is Kagami’s problem? Why was he all over you like that?” Are you two dating and I didn’t know? Shit, am I the only one who didn’t know? Is that why he’s been invited, because he’s Tetsu’s boyfriend?

Tetsu frowns. “I don’t know why he was acting like that. Quite honestly, I was starting to get annoyed with him myself. Thank you for the rescue.”

Ah! Take that, Kagami! 

Daiki isn’t going to cheer out loud. He isn’t. Still. “You have to set guys like him straight. What if he gets ideas?”

“Kagami-kun isn’t like that.”

“Yeah, well he looked plenty interested from where I was standing.” And I was looking, all right. 

“Why does Aomine-kun care?”

Not. Blushing. Not. Blushing. “I’m not going to let you be taken advantage of by some guy.”

“I don’t see why that’s your duty. Even more so, Kagami-kun is a good person. He wouldn’t take advantage of me.”

“That’s why he sucks. I would, in his position.”

Tetsu looks shocked. The silence stretches on. Daiki hates his life. Again. Still. Whatever.

Tetsu starts speaking again first, and Daiki doesn’t know if he’s lucky or doomed, but his heart sinks either way. “Aomine-kun couldn’t take advantage of me.”

… “Why not?”

“You can’t take advantage of the willing.”

Well. That’s easy to understand. “Thank god. Let’s date. That way I can rub it in Kagami’s face. Oh, and I like you, by the way.”

Tetsu looks like he’s reconsidering his life choices, but he’s smiling, he’s going to be _his_ , and just as he’s saying so, they hear a squeal.

Shit. A very female, very familiar voice just made that squeal. Daiki turns slowly, along with Tetsu, both of them wishing against all hope not to find what they think they will.

They’re confronted with stares from all of their party, peeking out from behind a nearby rock in the most unsubtle way he’s ever seen, how the hell did they both miss them? Sneaking on people is Tetsu’s thing!

It’s that guy from Shuutoku that breaks the long, uncomfortable silence/staring contest: “Shin-chan, I won the bet! C’mon, pay up!”

As Midorima grumbles, Satsuki approaches them. “Sorry, Dai-chan, but we decided an intervention was necessary. The two of you were too sad to watch, so we devised this plan! Kagamin helped!”

Kagami, that asshole, turns red but still has the nerve to say: “Never make me do that again”. Like it was a chore to flirt with Tetsu. Maybe he could hit him and say he was defending Tetsu’s honor.

“No, Aomine-kun.”

Fuck. Of course Tetsu can tell what he’s thinking, why couldn’t he. “But he-“

“I said no.”

Daiki isn’t sulking. He’s way too manly for sulking. It’s still too bad that this is a beach and thus he can’t destroy Kagami in a game. That would help.

But hey, at least he has Tetsu now. That makes it all worth it.

“Momoicchi, is Aominecchi… smiling? In a not terrifying, genuinely happy way? It’s been too long, I can’t tell.”

“I think you’re right, Ki-chan! I think that’s Dai-chan’s besotted face!”

“At least that will be a change from the forlorn glances from across the court.”

“Yeah, that was pathetic. Muro-chin, is there any food left?”

“Really, what a sad state of affairs that was.” 

When he let himself imagine how he would start dating Tetsu, he had somehow never included the gaggle of gossiping aunts that are his old teammates. Not only are they lying through their teeth (No, Midorima, there were no “forlorn glances”, what the hell. He just looked at Tetsu a bit, they didn’t see each other that often, who did it hurt?), but they’re making Tetsu uncomfortable, and it’s his job as Tetsu’s boyfriend to make that stop. “Shut the fuck up!” 

He gets pitying looks for his attempt. He hates his ex-teammates, those jerks, present boyfriend excluded. 

Oh, god, every time someone asks them how they started dating he’ll have to tell them what happened today. “Tetsu, let’s tell everyone I just asked you out on a date and you said yes.”

Tetsu frowns. “Why should it be Aomine-kun that asked me out?”

Now’s not the time for Tetsu’s stubbornness, no matter how cute that little frown is. “It can be you if you want, I don’t care, I just don’t want any of those idiots involved in the official story.” 

Tetsu’s face clears and he nods. “I approve of this plan.”

Like he would refuse. Daiki isn’t dating an idiot.


End file.
